vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Velvet Velour
}} Velvet Velour is a character in . She is a Toreador vampire living in Hollywood, and the proprietress of the strip club Vesuvius. Background Velvet was born as Susan, though she doesn't like to talk about her past self, whom she deems weak. She acquired her "Velvet Velour" persona after becoming a vampire. She also let close friends call her by the nickname VV. Velvet established herself as the proprietress of the strip club known as Vesuvius, which is in the barony of her superior, Isaac Abrams, also a Toreador. Hollywood was known as Toreador territory and she lived harmoniously with Isaac and his childe, the film star Ash Rivers. She also developed a relationship with Tremere Primogen and Regent, Maximillian Strauss, as seen in the introduction. Events of Bloodlines Velvet was present at the execution of the fledgling's sire, sitting a few rows behind the Baroness of Santa Monica, Therese Voerman, whom she was seen leaving next to, and saw the fledgling being welcomed into vampire society. She would not be seen by the fledgling for a while until entering Hollywood, where she will have two available quests. Related Quests ;Hot Stripper Assassin Action! :The fledgling is sent to a local porn shop to discreetly assassinate Chastity, a hunter who works as a stripper. She previously worked at Vesuvius, but was fired by V.V. after a weapon was found in her locker. V.V. requests the fledgling to kill the hunter discreetly, and to not involve any innocent parties. ;B-Rated Writer :A writer named David Hatter is working on a screenplay about Kindred society. According to Velvet, the details of his story are "too insightful to be coincidental." She asks the fledgling to take Hatter's screenplay, and then find out the name of Hatter's source. The fledgling is asked to deal with them, and destroy the screenplay. She also wishes for Hatter to remain alive. Appearance and Personality VV is a beautiful, pale woman with silver eyes and red hair. She always wears lingerie, even at social functions, and she is a highly poetic and romantic individual. VV is an extraordinarily compassionate woman, being one of the few merciful vampires. She can't stand violence, and she is deeply disturbed by death; as can be seen in the introduction, when she looks away from the execution of the fledgling's sire. She took a liking to David Hatter, a human writer, trying to protect him at all costs. She is also very kind and considerate, as she tries to protect everyone, kine and Kindred both. She doesn't want innocent blood to be spilled on her account, and, if the fledgling is kind towards her, she will fall in love with them. She is very sensitive when it comes to her human existence, as she hates being called "Susan." Also, she is deeply saddened when reminded about her human past, often saying prayers for "a girl she used to know". Unless offended, VV will be very flirtatious towards the fledgling. If her quests are completed successfully, she will fall in love with the fledgling and give an autographed photo as a gift, as well as sending some poetry via email later in the game. Trivia *VV has lived in L.A. since at least 1995, as she is not mentioned in Los Angeles by Night. *The Malkavian protagonist refers to VV as a "pompous poseur". In Vampire: The Masquerade terminology, a poseur is a Toreador who is not seen as a true artist – a true Toreador artist is an "artiste"; however, a Toreador vampire's view on what is art, and who is an artiste, is never in line with their brothers and sisters' ideal. *VV is one of the few women in the game that's featured in a sexy poster given by Gary Golden, if the fledgling gives him his desired object in exchange for it. *When playing as a Malkavian, VV is given the nickname "Doll". External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Hollywood residents Category:Toreador Category:Allies Category:Anarchs Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters (Bloodlines) Category:Strippers